1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the creation of home pages to be used in an internetworking system for dynamic trading of knowledge and services.
2. Related Art
One aspect of the Internet that has become popular is the use of web pages to advertise goods and services to a wide audience.
One problem in the known art occurs when a provider of goods and services is not knowledgeable in the art of creating a web page “from scratch”. Although such providers can call upon the services of special web page designers or use software that assists in the creation of the web pages, the providers may lack the information necessary to evaluate such services, use complex software or make the artistic and marketing decisions relating to what information they wish a prospective buyer to view.
A second problem in the known art occurs when a provider of good or services puts their web pages on-line. Even if the web page describes the goods and services and informs the seeker of such goods or services how to contact the provider, a party seeking such goods and services would have to find the web page, often engaging in a relatively tiresome procedure of eliminating products and services that are irrelevant to his search.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an enabling technology whereby the provider of knowledge, services or goods can easily create a home page that provides information about his business and display the home page at a commercial site that is dedicated to the dynamic trade of goods and services. This enabling technology guides the provider through a step-by-step procedure to create a home page. During this procedure, the provider makes choices concerning what type of information to display and how best to display it. The resulting customized home page is then displayed at a central site so that persons seeking goods or services can evaluate what is offered and contact the provider.